


A Last Summer

by panther



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 04:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily doesn't want Rose to let her go now that she is graduated, but Rose is worried it will be the other way around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Last Summer

It is the summer after Rose graduates from Hogwarts, and Lily finds the excuse to stay at their grandparents alongside her. Rose has been kicked out for failing to get a job straight away and for being in no hurry to find one, preferring to have one last summer of freedom. Their grandmother sends her disappointed glances but doesn’t actually say anything as the two teens slip out of the house and wander into the fields nearby. Weasleys are meant to be hard workers. Even Fred and George had been working right out of school, Rose is reminded and the fact that Uncle Fred is even brought up says a lot. 

Rose takes Lily’s hand and leads her into the small gathering of trees that separate the fields from the muggle roads, pulls her down into the long grass where they lie there and stare at the skies absentmindedly. Rose inspects their intertwined fingers and asks Lily why she came, only for the younger cousin to shrug and roll over, pinning Rose down with her side, pressing kisses into her shoulder until she sighs happily. They shouldn’t, and they know that, but Weasleys have always broken the rules in their own ways. Lily ghosts her fingers down Rose’s arm until she shivers and then moves her kisses to her jawline, and then her mouth, pressing against her lips softly until they part. It is crossing a line that has been crossed many times before, and Rose reaches to pull her cousin closer, sighing into her mouth and kissing her cheek gently. Rose doesn’t want to leave Lily behind, and that is how the younger girl sees it even if it is Rose that will be left standing on the platform in September. 

 

They spend most of their days wandering the countryside hand in hand. Rose can use magic to make sure that they go unnoticed and Lily always seems to have a new direction to pull her in. Lily is quiet, used to being drowned out by her brothers, and happy to sit silently and observe. She notices all of Rose’s quirks, seems to know just when to divert a conversation before their Grandmother asks any awkward questions and it is an ability Rose would love to have but doesn’t understand. At night, Lily sneaks down the stairs and into Rose’s room, slips beneath the covers and presses her scantily clad body to her cousins. They warm each other under the duvets, all wandering hands, and hot breathes. Rose will miss the way Lily shudders when she climaxes, the blush that fills her cheeks and the widening of her eyes. She fears that Lily will leave her on the platform and find someone else to warm her bed at Hogwarts. No longer does Rose have the edge of experience, the benefit of being around her constantly. The future is scary, just not for the reasons her family think. It really is best to just enjoy the last summer she has.


End file.
